Nothing like Odette
by Sara1893
Summary: This young girl is nothing like Odette. She's her own fighter, hiding behind her hunted smile as she dance for her beloved Elliot. Crack pairing
1. Act 1

Nothing like Odette

_She's nothing like Odette_

- Act 1 -

* * *

_Swan Lake_

He re-read the title of the ballet performance that printed on the ticket.

Why not _Coppélia_?

Why this _Swan Lake_?

Looking at Sharon's excited face as she narrated the summary of the show that they going to watch tonight, he bitterly swallowed any snide remarks that he nearly make about the ballet recital. Of course, this is so like Sharon to picked this title instead of others. A love story with the heroine killing herself since she's unable to live without her love one. He shuddered when he remembered the play, Rome & Juliet that he was forced to watched no long ago under the same threatening manner.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's stupid" he answered her, smile on his face. The smile soon faded when a _harisen_ – came out of nowhere made contact with his head, leaving him bloody on the floor.

* * *

Dressed in a simple black slack and a dark purple shirt, he escorted Sharon towards their seat. As they wait for the performance to start, he glanced through the program, reading about the organizer. From there, he learned that it was a charity performance organized by Glen Baskerville's company to help an orphanage house. Flipping to the page where they featured the dancer, his red eyes were glued on a picture of a pure whiteness, the gently smiling face of a white haired girl with lavender eyes. Under the picture, stated her name.

_Alyss Nightray nee Baskerville_, the girl who will bring the part of Odette.

Far under, a splitting image of the white haired girl stunned him. Instead of clocked with the same whiteness, this girl picture was the opposite. A black haired girl, with a deep set of violet eyes that could be easily mistaken as black posed in the picture with a wide beaming smile.

_Alice Baskerville_ and almost fittingly, she will act out as Odile.

Sharon craned her neck to look at the program before commenting with a low voice, "Cute right? They both are twenty two and they already volunteered doing this charity work. Perhaps they can relate themselves with the orphan. They lost their parents when they were young."

With even tone, trying his best to cloak his curiosity he replied, "Nah, whom did this Alyss married to anyway? Ernest Nightray?" His eyes now strayed back to Alyss's picture. There's something behind that smile that beckoning him. Unlike Alice whose smile revealed her simple happiness, her smile was more closed off. As if, she's hiding something behind that smile of hers and it was as frustrating as Mona Lisa's smile. His fingers traced the outline of her face; unaware of the questioning look that Sharon threw him.

"No, she married the late Elliot Nightray."

At that, he gave a knowing smirk. Ah, he knows now why that smile infuriates him. With smile still on his face, he closed the program just in time as the curtains were drawn.

It seems he's going to enjoy the show more that what he first expected.

* * *

The ballet was on average level; nevertheless, it moved the spectators. Just before the curtains were drawn close, Alyss's eyes locked with him. And he could see the small hunting smile she threw at him as the drapes close.

* * *

"Who was that man?" Alice questioned her sister with a smirked on her face.

Alyss however, just shrugged her shoulder as she sat in front of the dressing table. Staring back at her reflection on the mirror, she removed the hair accessory one by one from her hair. Alice hand her few cotton pads and cleanser wordlessly before she too set to remove her makeup. The work in silence, once in a while Alice's violet eyes will wonder towards her.

"Uncle came in just now, he said he will wait by the back door."

The white haired girl nodded her head before a soft smile played on her face, "Did he watch our performance Alice?"

"He was there, sitting with Gil and Vincent. You didn't notice them?" she replied back from behind the dressing room. Stepping out, Alice beamed, "Even Leo was there, sitting beside Uncle."

Alyss laughed, poor Leo, he hates ballet. Shaking her head in amusement, she untied her hair from its tight chignon, combing it using her fingers. Almost like a ritual for both of them, she stood behind Alice, helping her to remove her hair accessory before combing the now free tresses. Her lavender eyes were fixed on Alice's face.

"You look a lot like mummy now Alice."

Alice was silent for a few minutes, her violet eyes staring back at Alyss through the mirror. "That man, do you know him? Is that why you smiled at him?"

Alyss shook her head, "No, I didn't know him. But Elliot did know him; he showed me that man picture before. He called him _THE_ Xerxes Break, an ex-marine. It seems he hold him with high regard."

"Are you alright now Alyss? About Elliot?"

Again she shook her head. She was silent before she quickly picked up her handbag, throwing in her small belonging. "Let's go Alice, Uncle is waiting. My little Elli too. I bet he's putting up a fuss to Miss Lottie."

Alice could only stare at her sister back profile, wondering how damaged she really is and how dangerous she might be to herself.

* * *

"Come on little Elli will you please stay still for your mother?" Alyss cooed her one year old son, in her hand, she held out a tissue, trying to wipe the chocolate smear on that boy cheeks. She sighed tiredly as the boy patted her face with his sticky chocolate cover fingers. She blushed when she saw few passersby chuckled at her misery. Still blushing, she quickly wiped her face with the tissue.

"Do you need any help?"

She looked up and saw _THE_ Xerxes Break. Before she could stop herself, she giggled when a flash of memory of Elliot's face emphasizing the words 'THE' crossed her mind. Her smiled fade off when she felt a familiar ache in her chest reminding her about the harsh reality staring back at her. Now she can never see that face again. Noticing the curious look on _THE_ Xerxes Break, she faked a smile. "That would be nice. Would you please take the wet tissue from my bag? I can't put this boy down. The moment I do, he will start toddling away."

Break smirked, reaching for her beg that she left on the seat beside her. Fishing for the wet tissue packet, he pretend not to notice the small gun she wrapped with her handkerchief. He quickly pulled two wet tissues, wiping the boy's mouth that smeared with chocolate and his small chubby fingers. The boy's brilliant blue eyes glued on him; slowly almost hesitantly he reached out his hand to pated the boy's beige colored hair, smoothing down few strands of hair. As he does that, he started chattering with her, making small talk about the weather and the world in general. She humored him, adding her own comment here and there but most of the time, her lavender eyes were unfocused as if she's staring into something that only she can see.

"Are you alright Mrs. Nightray?" the question came out of nowhere from him.

She flinched slightly when she heard the name, "In what sense? Physically? Mentally or emotionally?

"Overall"

"As right as a grieving widow would." She replied and again her hunted smile graced her lips and it ruffled his feathers. Scary, to be able to smile that calmly as if she's talking about the weather instead of the death of her loves one. As if she know what's in his mind, she said, "People grieve differently Mr. Xerxes Break. I do ballet, other's prefer crying."

Just as she's getting ready to leave the café, he asked her. "Are you going to play out the part Odette even in your real life Mrs. Nightray?"

The white haired woman chuckled, adjusting her handbag and her child in her arms. "We are more similar than what you would like to think. I do know that I won't be able to live without him but if I were to do something like Odette did, the only thing that I'll get from him was a scolding." She stared at him with her lavender colored eyes for a few moments as if assessing him before she hand him her handkerchief along with the gun, a small smile adorned her lips. "I guess it would be better to remove the temptation don't you think?" with a curt nod of her head, she turned around and walked towards her car.

Of course, Elliot hated Edgar. He probably would not marry a girl like Odette.

And this young girl is nothing like Odette.

She's her own fighter, hiding behind her hunted smile.

* * *

A/N: I know this is crazy. But I really, really in love with Elliot and Alyss paring. I mean it was sooo impossible for them but I love this paring. And I think this sickness started because of a video I watched at YouTube~ I just love randomness. And since I'm still grieving about Elliot's death, this story will be a bit _tragedy-ish. _


	2. Act 2

Nothing like Odette

_She's nothing like Odette_

- Act 2 -

* * *

Her story began not like how the story Swan Lake did. He's no Prince Siegfried, heir to the kingdom; in fact, he's just the fifth child in the Nightray family, with three elder brothers and an elder sister.

He married her not out of love, but from his family arrangement. Of course he could have refused, nevertheless, he agreed to the plan. He was not a romantic man, but he offered her a home and stability, something that she clearly lacked off. He explained that he's a Marine, the possibility that she needed to face when she marry him. Elliot have no desire to stop becoming a Marine and with a rather harsh tone, he said the life she will have after she married him won't be a bed of roses. His earning is not much so he could not offer her the luxury that she was used to.

_"I think it would be better to ask you in person since you are going to marry me, Elliot Nightray, a simple Marine and not the fifth child of the Nightray family."_ was what he told her as he get down on one knee. He then handed her a red rose with a white ribbon tied at its steam. At one of the ribbon loop, dangled a simple white golden ring with light colored amethyst tied in the middle of the ring. When she asked him about the ring, he blushed. An engagement ring he said, something from his own pocket, nothing fancy like his family bought for her. Surprisingly, the simple ring appealed her more than the diamonds studded ring that she received from his family.

She remembered the blushed on his face deepen when she smiled and agreed to marry him at the night of their engagement party.

That night, she experienced a simple kind of happiness. Happiness that she got from a man who blushed madly when she kissed his cheek, just below his beauty mark.

* * *

"Is that alright with you Alyss? Uncle Oswald did say that he's not forcing you for it." Alice asked her worriedly as she gets her ready for the wedding.

"I agreed to Elliot's marriage proposal not the proposal that uncle received from the Nightray" to her own surprise, she flushed as she fingered the engagement ring that she got from him. She beam at her sister when she realized that she perhaps already fallen for her future husband. "I'm happy right now Alice. I really am"

* * *

The first few months of their marriage were a bit rocky. She learned that he had a short temper, he learned about her ever-changing mood and it was a headache for both of them. They shouted at each other, she would pull at his hair when words failed her. Even when the fighting turned out to be so bad, he never once he raised his hand against her. The first time they fought in front of their family, his mother sobbed out crying while his sibling and her father-in-law stood there watching their fight, too shocked to do anything. Her sister laughed when she saw her pulling her husband's hair while her uncle paled. She could remember Leo smiled as he cheered for her instead of his best friend.

Nevertheless, she never had been any happier. He lets her show her true self no pretense needed and even if she wanted put up a mask around him, she would never be able to. He will always bring out her true self, good and bad. The little thing that he would do for her charms her. She simply love him when he played the piano for her as she practiced her ballet, the smile that played on his lips as his long fingers moved across the keys enchanted her. The way he's always there every time she performed, the simple adoration in his blue eyes made her love him.

"I'm really happy with you Elliot" she told him as they lay on their bed, waiting for the sleep to claim them.

He answered her by wrapping his hand around her waist, spooning her in his arms as he kissed the back of her head. "Me too Alyss. Me too."

The day before he got deployed for the first time after their marriage, she found out that she's pregnant and the grinning face he showed her killed her lingering fear of becoming a mother.

_"Don't worry Alyss, we will pull it through."_ was all that she needed to hear from him.

He was there when she gave birth to their son. She was laughing, eyes filled with wonder when she first held her son in her arms. They named him Elias Leo Nightray.

When their little Elli was six months old, Elliot received an order, this time, he will be deployed for another seven months. She kissed him, smiling at his flushing face at the public display and with a steady hand, she smooth over the lapel.

"By the time I came back to you he will be a year old huh?" he asked her, fondness in his eyes as he smooth down few stands of Elli's hair that stubbornly sticking out. "Better make sure this little man could walk when I get back." She could only nodded her head and hand him his peaked cap. She sent him with a smile, her eyes never leaving his figure until he completely vanished from her view as he passed the departure gate.

How could she not realized that everything that she ever held dear will only end up in destruction? The happiness that she had was a fey, something that's bound to doom. It was like she never deserves her own brand of happiness.

When she got the news of his death a month after his deployment, she cried. She threw anything that she could reach, watching with dark satisfaction as the things broke to pieces, ignoring the Chaplain who desperately tried to calm her down. She was strangely cold when they send Elliot's body back to her. His family fussed over her, trying to help her in their own way, but she was so closed off that she could only stare at his corpse wondering perhaps the corpse in front her was his doppelganger. He's not her Elliot. Her Elliot won't just lay there when she called his name, crying.

The skeptical whispers that said all she did was putting up a facade ticked her off that she lashed out. So what if she have been married to him for less than two years? She loves him and even an emotionally dysfunctional woman like her knows that when it came to love it's not time that matter. Odette had Prince Siegfried for a night yet she still killed herself when she realized that she could never be with him. So what made her any lesser that that Swan Queen?

After the services, her uncle picked her up and bring her back to the Baskerville's Mansion without her asking him to. Of course her uncle would understand. He always do. He was there when she lost her parents. He knew that she can't stand the place that she used to called home when his memories were hunting her. She cried, hugging her uncle as if he was her lifeline never mind that Uncle Oswald's warm embrace was nothing like Elliot's. She mourned for his death for three whole months, staying in her room with her baby. There are times when she would play with a small gun that she kept with her, wondering if she should take her own life. The gaping hole in her heart was too much for her to take. But it always her son's brilliant blue eyes that remind her of his father's that stop her.

Leo, her foster cousin and Elliot's best friend came to visit her four months after Elliot's death bringing with him a pair of white ballet shoe. The very same ballet shoes that she always wanted, but never bought since it would be a waste of money. After all, she stopped ballet after she gave birth to Elias.

"Elliot told me that he loved it when you dance ballet for him, so he bought this not long ago. He asked me to keep it and gave it to you on your birthday. Since today is your birthday, I'm giving it to you" He then handed her the ballet shoes, taking his godson from her.

Her lavender eyes were wide with surprise when she heard that. Clutching the ballet shoes close to her chest, she asked him, "Say, Leo, should I start back ballet?"

"If it helps you to cope"

That's why she would lace up her ballet shoes and dance every time when the emptiness from losing him are too much for her to take. She never wears the ballet shoes he bought for her, fearing that she would wear it out, scared that the last present from him would not last.

When her sister Alice came to her asking her to perform for charity, she agreed without second thought.

If he loves her dancing ballet, then; she would dance for him. Taking her own life would be an easy way out but will he loves her if she does that?

So she dance.

- Fin -

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! Well at least for now. I was planning to write drabble on this pairing but since I'm starting back my uni tomorrow (the semester break is now over -_-), so I won't be able to write any new fanfic after this (unless I have lots of free time) Anyhow, do enjoy~ And please review.


End file.
